Conversations at Midnight
by Skate-815
Summary: After the events of Unleashed, Olivia and Charlie discuss Peter/Rachel and the possibility of Peter/Olivia. Charlie/Olivia friendship


**It's been a while since I've seen Unleashed so a few of the details may be wrong, but other than that I think this could slot into canon quite nicely.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey" Charlie's voice was low, gravelly and just so characteristically _him_ that it relaxed Olivia the second she stepped into the lab. He wasn't smiling and he was still a little pale, but somehow after everything that had happened today, he was going to be okay. He may have been poisoned by Walter Bishop's monster, and the beast may have been moments from killing her as well, but the old man had come through in the end, as he always did. Even if he had just about given Peter a coronary in the process.

"Hey yourself" she forced herself to be cheerful, because that was what friends did. He had just survived a near death experience, and for that matter so had she. She knew she should focus on that, rather than the somewhat horrifying knowledge that chances were something much worse would pop up in a few weeks. Or, if she was really lucky, in a matter of days.

"Are you okay?" Charlie's eyebrows furrowed as she wearily dropped into the chair beside him. She matched his frown with one of her own, suddenly so unbelievably tired of hearing that question. Charlie and Peter both seemed to ask it on an almost daily basis, and while all parties concerned had to know the answer was a clear, resounding no, they pretended to accept her answer when she lied.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" she somehow managed another smile. She always preferred to duck the questions. It was better, somehow, than an outright lie.

"Let me see your arm" Charlie reached for her right hand, and reluctantly she let him push up her sleeve. He had obviously glimpsed the scratches beneath the thin fabric, and although she felt a little embarrassed as he gently examined the cuts, she rationalised that at least he was focusing on her physical wellbeing and not her emotional. At least these scars would heal in the near future.

"Did that thing get you?" he sounded a little shameful, and she didn't want that. These little injuries meant nothing if it meant he got to live.

"No" she replied while gently tugging her hand from his grasp, "That was Peter."

"Peter _Bishop_?" Charlie's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed again, "What the hell was he..?"

"He didn't do it on purpose, Charlie." She leant back further out of the light, suddenly feeling so utterly exhausted. So tired, in fact, that she was practically considering just closing her eyes and sleeping here, in this rough old chair from Walter's workstation, "He pushed me into a wall."

"He pushed you into a wall?" Charlie repeated, looking more pissed by the second.

"Yeah. The mutant was coming at me, and believe it or not, I was literally scared stiff. I know we see a lot of terrifying things every day Charlie, but this time all I could think about was how there was no way any of us were getting out alive. "She let out a light, self depreciating chuckle, "So Peter pushed me. It was in the direction of a wall, but he was trying to make me move" she hoped her tone was soothing. The last thing she needed was for Charlie to start an argument with Peter in the morning when he'd only been trying to save her life.

"So then what happened?" Mercifully, he sounded more curious than annoyed, so stifling a yawn, she concluded,

"Walter shot it." she was truly fighting to stay awake now. The warmth and darkness of the lab, along with the dull hum of machines all around them was only pushing her closer to total relaxation. However, at her words, Charlie gave a sharp laugh that startled her into a state that was just a little more awake.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Nothing." He grinned, "I was just thinking about how two of the best agents on the FBI's payroll ended up needing the mad scientist to do the shooting for us. I didn't know the old timer had it in him."

"That thing was running straight at Peter. You know Walter would do anything for him" she shrugged, settling herself back in the chair. Charlie, however frowned again

"You said it was running at you" she almost winced. In her half awake state, she'd inadvertently mentioned something she hadn't intended to voice to anyone. Not before she'd had a chance to analyse it herself.

"It was." she swallowed, "Peter stepped in the way."

"Oh" It was only one syllable but there was something about his tone that she didn't like. So naturally, she just had to turn her head away as she desperately tried to think of something to change the topic to.

"We were going to move you to hospital tomorrow, but Walter thinks that you might be well enough to go home, as long as you stay off your feet" she finally settled on telling him something she was certain he would already know because the silence was growing to be deafening.

"Good." He accepted the clumsy topic change because he was Charlie and she was Olivia and sometimes guarded sentences and meaningful looks were as close as they got to a real conversation. It was a habit they'd picked up in the Jon era of her life and one that had never quite faded, despite how much closer they'd become these past few months. A comfortable silence fell between them, and she took the opportunity to observe their surroundings in the quiet darkness. The lab was a very different place at night, when the Bishops returned to their little hotel room. Earlier that day, Charlie had insisted he was fine to stay here overnight and she'd believed him, but now it was strikingly obvious how alone he would be when she walked out the door.

"I could stay here tonight." She suggested, a small smile on her face.

"What about your sister?" he asked, his voice even, but she could make out the faint traces of hopefulness there and she just knew that despite all of his earlier bravado, her old friend hadn't been looking forward to the night-time at all.

"I'm sure she'll fine some way of amusing herself," she replied. Her tone hadn't been overly frosty, but after all these years Charlie was well versed in the language of Olivia Dunham and he gave a thin smile as he answered her.

"Well then, some company would be great." He waited a beat for emphasis, before continuing, "So what's she done?"

"I don't know what you mean" she pretended to plump the cushion she was leaning against to avoid eye contact, but he was one of the best interrogators in the FBI and she already knew that it was only a matter of time before he got her to talk.

"Oh come on, Liv. You're obviously annoyed at her," he waited for her to speak, but she just gave him her best blank stare, so he pushed for details, "The last time you and I had this conversation it was because Rachel had just met John, and decided to make a move on your nice, 'single' partner. So who is it this time? One of the Bishops? Broyles? Astrid?" his tone was teasing- he clearly had no idea how close to the truth he was and she had no inclination to let him know, so she gave the easiest lie she could think of.

"I'm just not used to living with someone. I need my space." To her surprise, Charlie actually laughed aloud.

"You do realise that's the exact lie you told me last time. I didn't believe you then and I don't believe you now. So I'm only gonna ask you one more time Dunham. What's she done?" she swallowed uncomfortably, and looked down. She'd completely forgotten that she'd used that excuse once before but in her defence it had been a lifetime ago and, quite frankly, she was surprised Charlie still remembered.

"Nothing." she reiterated, and glanced about the lab, happy to look at anything but his grinning expression. Her eyes fell on Peter's desk just as Charlie turned his head to follow her mindless stare. When he finally returned his gaze to her, she saw that all traces of mirth had fallen from his face.

"Oh Liv… Bishop?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Peter." She muttered. Honestly, she was beginning to feel like that was half the problem.

"You said that last time too" Charlie's tone was no longer light, and instead held a firm warning.

"Well this time it's true, Charlie" his eyes sought hers and she met his gaze head on, determined that he wouldn't believe her stupid enough to go there again.

"But you like him," he accused, and just like that she had to look away.

"It's not as simple as that. If you'd asked me last week I'd have told you he was my consultant… maybe my friend. Certainly nothing else. It's just been these past few days, after I found out about him and Rachel that I started looking at him differently." She hadn't planned to admit this to anyone, but if she had to have this conversation with someone, then she was glad it was Charlie. He'd turned a blind eye to her indiscretions in the past and stuck with her through the aftermath when every single one of her other FBI 'friends' and colleagues had faded into the background.

"So there's a 'Peter and Rachel' now?" Charlie cocked an eyebrow, "When exactly did that happen?"

"God knows" she half choked, half laughed, "Rachel said they're just friends, but…" she trailed off, not knowing exactly how to define her reasons for knowing there had to be more between the pair.

"But…?" Charlie asked, looking a little concerned for her.

"But Rachel is never 'just friends' for long" she concluded weakly, grimacing for effect. However Charlie looked sceptical.

"Wait, did Bishop tell you that he's dating Rachel?"

"Well, no." Olivia again had to look away, embarrassment creeping up on her from nowhere.

"Then what makes you think…?"

"Peter called Rachel." She admitted the true roots of the problem in a low tone, knowing that it was very little to go on. But then she knew her sister's track record better than anyone, and had witnessed the flirtatious banter between Rachel and her colleague mere weeks ago.

"That's it?" Charlie asked, looking as if he didn't know whether to laugh or to pity her, "How did you even know something like that?"

"I answered it."

"So he called your home phone?" when she nodded, Charlie really did let a laugh escape.

"What?" she asked defensively. If possible, her cheeks flushed even pinker as her old friend continued to chuckle.

"If he'd wanted to talk to Rachel, he would have called her cell. He wanted you to pick up."

"And why would he want that?" Olivia knew what the answer had to be, but after the day she'd had she really needed to hear the answer aloud.

"He was trying to make you jealous, Olivia. Looks like he succeeded too." Charlie sighed, shaking his head in mock disapproval, "Come on Liv, you're an FBI agent. You should have seen that one coming a mile off."

"He wasn't as obvious as I just made it sound" she protested, before admitting, "Although I probably should have worked it out when he asked me if his _friendship_ with Rachel bothered me."

"What did you say?"

"No, of course."

"And I'm sure you were very convincing too" he smirked at her, earning him a swat on the arm. After a few moments' silence, he regarded her seriously, "So what are you going to do?"

"What do you think I should do?" she countered. Charlie closed his eyes momentarily, obviously formulating his answer, before he asked,

"Do you want my advice as a supervisor, or as a friend?"

"Both" she replied, despite knowing what one response would have to be already.

"Well you know as your supervisor, I have to tell you nothing can happen between you. Not unless one of you leaves. It would be unprofessional to go there again with anyone, but I think you should especially avoid Peter Bishop."

"Why especially Peter?" she had expected the rest, but not that final sentence, "He's not even FBI." She used the old defence she always sprung to in the rare idle moments where she was free to just look at Peter and contemplate the possibility of more.

"He practically is these days. He has more clearance than most normal agents. All he's missing is a badge and a gun." He chuckled, before again regarding her solemnly, "And why especially him? I just don't trust the guy. I know you do, and that's a good thing because you're the one who has to liaise with him, but you know his past as well as I do. Even having him in the department is a calculated risk, but letting him into your personal life is a step too far in my opinion."

"He's a good guy, Charlie" she protested, and he held up two hands in surrender.

"I know. You know him far better than I do, and that's why when it comes to the Pattern I'll happily believe every word that comes out of his mouth. But just remember that tigers don't change their stripes, okay Livia?" Olivia had to bite her tongue. She'd asked for Charlie's opinion and she understood why he had said what he did, but she'd seen Peter's transformation from con man to her friend with her very own eyes.

"Now as your friend, things get more complicated" she looked up surprised as Charlie continued, for she had believed him to be finished, "He and I may not exactly be best buddies, but anyone outside of this lab can tell that he likes you. A lot. And I don't think he'd deliberately hurt you, but you need to remember that it's not been long since John's funeral, and the last thing I want is to ever see you hurt like that again, Liv." She smiled at her old friend, appreciating the sentiment behind his words, if not the overall message. Still, one thing he'd said didn't quite add up to her own personal experiences.

"What makes you think Peter likes me? Did he say something to you, or…?"

"He didn't have to tell me. It's written all over his face" Charlie gave her a genuine smile, "If you want any more proof, just consider what happened today. He stepped between that mutant and you. I've known you a long time, and I don't think I could have had the courage to do that." She allowed herself a small smile, but it didn't last long. The surprising knowledge that Peter did indeed prefer her over her sister had been nice to hear, but it didn't change anything in the long run. They still couldn't be together if they were to continue to work for the Fringe Division, and she knew he couldn't walk away now any more than she could.

"Do you think I should say something to him? That we can't be more than friends?" she asked, and after a second's consideration, Charlie shook his head.

"No, just carry on the way you have been. If I were you, I wouldn't cause any unnecessary conflict. If he tries something, you know you have to say no, but other than that I wouldn't jeopardise the weird friendship thing that you have with him."

"I'm not entirely sure I'd be able to say no if he did make his move." Olivia knew she was perhaps confessing more than she should, but she had already said so much that it seemed pointless to hold anything back now.

"Don't worry about it." Charlie gave her a tired smile, "I'm pretty sure he thinks you're still too in love with John to even give him a second glance. And so did I, until today."

"I still do miss John" she admitted, suddenly very shameful, "But Peter… I don't know what it is about him, but he can always make me smile."

"That's important." Charlie agreed, and feeling overcome for affection for her gruff, gentle friend, Olivia took his hand.

"You can always make me smile too."

"Back off Dunham. I'm married." He teased. She wanted to come up with a witty response, but when nothing immediately came to mind, she settled for rolling her eyes.

"Thank you for saving me" Charlie spoke, after a time. It wasn't even close to the first time he'd said it, but somehow it held just as much sincerity as before.

"You'd do the same for me." She smiled, leaning back into the chair. Spying the remote for the ancient TV Peter had wheeled in for Charlie, she reached for it.

"There should be a _Bones_ repeat coming on." Charlie prompted, glancing up at the clock when she turned on the set.

"What's that?"

"Just a crime drama." He said, removing the controller from her hand and flicking it to FOX. He glanced at her sideways with a sly expression, "And I'm pretty sure you're going to hate it."

"Then why are we watching it?" she complained, snatching for the remote again, but he held it out of her reach.

"Because I like it." He answered stubbornly, "And seeing as I'm the one who nearly died, I get to choose what we watch." Knowing she had nothing to refute that with, she gave a shrug and sat back again.

She watched the show mindlessly, in the back of her mind wondering what Peter and Walter were doing right now. She quashed those thoughts as quickly as possible, however, knowing she didn't need to be thinking about a certain civilian consultant any more than she had to

"And the guy- he's called Booth- he's FBI and… are you even listening?" Charlie grumbled.

"Course I am. David Boreanaz. Booth. FBI." She rhymed back, giving him a sweet smile as she focused on the TV and on Charlie, because her daydreams of Peter could wait. Right now, her best friend was what mattered.

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? I've never really written Charlie before, so it would be good to hear how I did**


End file.
